


Sunday

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Food, Interspecies Relationship(s), Some Humor, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Nick and Judy spend a day off together, then go out for Dinner.





	1. Bed

**Author's Note:**

> When Zootopia hit, I fell pretty hard and became obsessed.  
> I needed some form of catharsis, so I wrote.  
> I chose a simple plot (no plot really, just made it up as I went along) and tried to answer questions that occurred to me about the whole world of Zootopia.  
> This is a simple, straight forward fiction with no cliff hangers or major drama's.  
> Simply a day in the life of the two main characters from the movie Zootopia, about six months later.  
> Various characters within canon.  
> This is the first time I've written fiction that wasn't part of being at school (so many years ago)

It was a warm night.  
The Fox stirred to wakefulness, probably from the recurring pain in his right shoulder.  
The hoof-print sized bruise was gone now, but whatever underlying damage remained, causing pain after periods of immobility.  
The starlight filtered through the partially drawn curtains, illuminating the lithe form on the bed beside him.  
The Rabbit lay there, breathing low, the rise and fall of her chest barely perceptible in the darkness.  
He watched as she slept, partially rolled on her back but facing him, one forearm craned over her head, intertwined with her ears.  
The musk of their earlier activities had almost cleared from the room, leaving behind the sweet smell of her typically alluring scent.  
Nick reached across and slid his paw beneath her T shirt, and lightly caressed her abdomen, slowly drawing upwards against the flow of the soft downy fur, towards her neck, feeling the row of nipples pass below his paw-pads, while taking care not to allow his claws to touch her skin.  
He didn't really want to wake her, just roll her over to spoon with her.  
She needed her sleep, as did he, but sleep always came hard to him, catching it in short grabs of exhaustion.

As Nick massaged Judy's chest, his mind wandered.  
Having evolved away from walking on all fours, the paw-pads of his forelegs had become more tactile, and more readily informed him of the surfaces that he touched.  
Academics were always coming out with new names for things, their latest had been a whole bunch of new words to describe the evolving parts of their bodies.  
Nick was happy just calling his four paws 'paws'!  
If he wanted to differentiate, he could say fore paws or hind paws, left or right.  
But now all the young people were starting to use the new terms like 'hands', 'feet', 'fingers' and 'toes'?  
Nick pondered this while looking towards where he knew her forepaws were, knowing their form and texture intimately, and then wondering how she 'touched' things?  
While her whole paw was smaller than his and her claws were a similar length to his, her 'fingers' were actually longer than his, but consisted only of a skinny, bony digit totally covered in fur, with no pads.  
Judy had told Nick she could 'feel' better than him, because the fur around her fingers was more sensitive than his soft pads.

She gave a contented murmur and Nick rebuked himself for waking her.  
A glint reflected from an opening eye.  
"Why are you awake?' she mumbled.  
"Nothing," he lied, then apologetically, "just my shoulder."  
"Poor thing, come on," she said, more awake now, "Come over this side, and I'll give it a rub."  
The Fox felt bad for waking her, and now slightly worse for having to climb around her to give her access to his shoulder.  
He lay down facing away as she spooned him, wrapping her legs around his tail, and began working her claws through his fur to the skin over his withers.  
The sensation was immediate.  
As the skin tingled, the muscles below twitched and began to relax.  
She sensed this and began pushing her fingers deeper into his fur, and massaged down towards his shoulder blades.  
Nick could feel a stirring in his knot and thought, 'No, not now, I need to be calm and maybe sleep.'  
He tried to curl his tail down between his feet, but settled on curving it up over her hip, while nuzzling into her pillow, which probably wasn't a good idea either, but her manipulations were now having a soothing effect and he could feel his mind wandering again.  
The Fox was tired and took solace in the scent from her pillow, mixed visions of her face, her chest and her tail floated passed his minds eye as he began to drift off.  
Presently, her ministrations slowed to a stop as she too fell asleep, her nose nuzzled into his ruff.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet Sunday morning with Judy and Nick

A sound, probably a door closing next door, brought Nick awake.  
Sunlight was reflecting up the hallway as he rolled back to his side of the bed, suddenly becoming fully awake at the thought that he may roll onto her, but then realising she wasn't even there!  
About then Judy rounded the corner coming back from the shower, a towel wrapped around below her armpits, a smaller one around her fluffy ears.  
"Morning gorgeous" Nick said, as she walked past to the dresser, her tail was sticking out beneath the towel, still a little wet and forlorn looking.  
She came back towards her bedside bureau for fresh knickers, and he reached for her tail as she went past.  
"Need a hand drying that?" he quipped, but she squealed and danced sideways to get away.  
"Leave my tail alone you scruffy Fox!" she giggled, flipping the back of the body towel to cover her tail, "Go and have your shower while I get breakfast ready".  
'Sunday' Nick thought, 'The day of rest, unless you're a cop', but as luck would have it, they actually had this one off, together!  
'I like Sundays' he thought to himself, cooked breakfast, not just a cup of coffee and whatever's left in the fridge from the night before.

The hot shower was invigorating, soothing on his shoulder, refreshing on his face and cleansing on his nether regions, un-matting fur from the night before.  
The aroma of cooking began being dragged into the bathroom by the exhaust fan, as he gave himself a good shake and reached for a towel.  
Rubbing behind his ears and down to his muzzle, he wrapped the towel around his head momentarily and inhaled, she had started using a new fabric softener that was blueberry scented.  
'Mmmmm, whatever will they think of next?' Nick thought to himself, giving his tail one last good shake.  
After scrunching his tail and drying his feet, he wrapped the towel around his hind quarters and wandered out to the kitchen.

She was working at the cooktop with her back to him, wearing a sloppy blue T shirt that was hitched up on her tail again, revealing simple white panties beneath.  
"Smells good, what've we got?" Nick asked while grabbing cups from a shelf.  
"Hash browns, mushrooms and poached Platypus eggs!' she replied.  
"Oh, har har," he retorted, "you know, if their movement actually got up, they might even stop us from eating lizard eggs."  
"Oh come on" she responded, "We've probably been eating eggs from the time of the dinosaurs, well you Preds certainly have anyway."  
"We were eating a lot more than eggs back then my little morsel." he said having snuck up behind her, and giving her tail a good sniff.  
She jinked sideways, trying to move away, but was busily stirring the eggs and couldn't go anywhere.  
"Don't DO that!" she squealed, "I've got pan of boiling water here and anything could happen!"  
"Sorry, sorry," he intoned, and stuck his snout between her ears and gave the back of her head a sniff for good measure.  
"Look you, go and pour the carrot juice" she chided, trying to sound angry.

Nick put the cups back on the shelf and grabbed a pair of glass tumblers.  
"Shame that asteroid got the dinosaurs," he commented, "imagine the eggs we could have then?!" as he walked to the fridge.  
"Of course if it wasn't for that asteroid, they'd be the sentient ones, and probably eating US." he continued.  
"Yeah, I guess we lucked out there," she replied, "although it makes you wonder why the remaining reptiles never reached consciousness?"  
"Well the scientists reckon we were already starting to evolve under them and survived the long winter better." walking back to the table with the carton of carrot juice.  
"Still doesn't explain the platypus?" she questioned.  
"You're right there," he responded, "Have you seen all those 'mammals'" (he fingered quotation marks in the air), "from Outback island?, natural pockets, hopping instead of walking, and laying eggs?, they're ALL weird if you ask me"  
"Now dear," she scolded, "It's only the Platypus that lays eggs, the rest are, normal?" she suppressed a giggle, "We're all warm blooded, and should all try get along, although they do like to be called 'Marsupials' instead of 'Mammals', oh and they're called pouches, not pockets." she corrected.  
"Besides" she mocked, "I think that Koala on the TV is kinda' cute." as she walked to the table with a pair of plates.  
"Who, Bruce the furball?" Nick sniggered taking his plate.  
Judy just tried to do her best 'Evil eye' at him as she sat down. 

The saltiness of the hash browns was salivating, the mushrooms having a more subtle flavour.  
"This tastes delicious dear" he offered as he added some lemon pepper to the eggs.  
"I haven't got much for dinner tonight," she commented, putting her plate down, "and I'm not going shopping till tomorrow morning, before I go on afternoon shift, so are you happy with some Colonel Panda's Fried Lizard?, I want to try their Caesar salad."  
"Doesn't that have those little salty fish in it?" Nick asked.  
"Oh YUCK!" she shuddered, "I hope not, maybe they're optional?"  
Judy returned to the egg subject, "It's hard enough trying not to think about eating the unborn of some living animal, and heaven forbid if one hatched!, little scaly things running about the place." she shivered, then pulled an awkward face looking at the piece of egg on Nick's fork.  
"Stop it." Nick cried, "I like eggs, and, I've seen you eat blueberry meringue pie, eh?, what do you think the meringue is made from?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said, "anyway, many things I cook have egg in them, and hopefully that Caesar salad!"  
"Of course, you know those eggs will never hatch?" Nick mused, while dipping a piece of hash brown in some runny egg yolk.  
"Yes Nick, I did biology in school just like you did." she admonished while dicing her mushroom like a pizza.  
Nick was about to correct Judy regarding her comments about his schooling, or lack of it, but decided against it.

Washing the last of breakfast down with the carrot juice, Nick gathered the plates and utensils, and padded over to the sink, then reached over for the kettle.  
He turned on the faucet and Judy looked up from the last of her carrot juice,  
"Don't worry about the dishes," she said, "I'm going to bake some blueberry muffins this morning, so I'll wash it all together after.  
She continued, "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to make a coffee, and go sit outside on the deck before it gets too warm." he replied.  
"Well you put some clothes on first pal, those Giraffe kids next door can see right over our fence, and if you lose your towel, I don't want to have to arrest you for indecent exposure!"  
"What." he exclaimed, "But I was going to invite Yax over to teach me some more Yoga, and then let him eat the rest of that alfalfa crop, win, win I reckon?" he winked as he spooned coffee into a cup.  
"You just put some clothes on, and when you've finished your coffee, you can pull up that crop and put it in the compositor, it's all gone to seed and even Yax wouldn't eat it."  
"Worth a try" he sniggered as the kettle started to boil.

Judy joined Nick and sat down opposite him at the patio table, sitting her cup near his.  
She gave him a quick glare, noting he was still only wrapped in a towel.  
Nick noticed this out of the corner of his eye and responded, "Had already poured my coffee, and didn't want it to get cold.."  
"Yeah, OK this time pal, just don't go wandering out into the yard." she admonished, continuing,  
"I like this new Soy milk in my coffee, much smoother than the coconut milk we used to use on the farm" Judy sighed.  
"Milk!, that's only for Cats, and now Rabbits it would appear?" Nick lamented, "Just a bit of sugar for me, or maybe a little honey."  
"Yeah well you know we Rabbits need to be careful with sugar" she replied, "Just a little finely grated carrot will do me."  
"You and your Carroffee" Nick groaned, "Anyway, you're sweet enough as you are Fluff."  
Judy just grimaced, but then relaxed into a smile.  
"Talking about Yax," she said, "I've been trying to think of a way of talk him into getting a job down at the Station.."  
"YAX a Cop!, you must be jok..." Nick started.  
"No, no, no," she rebuked, "I'm thinking if we could get someone with his sort of memory into the system.."  
"What, a detective!" Nick gasped.  
"Oh Nick, shut up and listen…. I think if he could be there somewhere, just to pick up on what's happening around the place, he might be able to put clues together."  
"So, like reading case files an stuff?" asked Nick.  
"Yeah, but he couldn't just step into that sort of position, well it doesn't exist, but he needs to just, you know, be around?, see what he picks up."  
"Mailboy." said Nick calmly.  
"But we don't have a, OH, I see what you mean." replied Judy.  
"Yep," continued Nick, "We convince Bogo that it would be quicker if we had in/out trays and just stick our reports in them, for a mailboy to come pick up and take down to records, instead of us each going down there that couple of times a day."  
"He gets to have a bit of a look, chats to the different officers around the station casual like, and every now and then we, I dunno, take him for lunch and a chat, and see what spills out.."  
"Well dang," smirked Judy, "Sly Fox!, I was thinking we would have to get him in as a secretary or something, but hey, that would work." said judy.  
"Yep," repeated Nick, "Anything else I can do to make the World a better place?" taking another sip of his coffee.  
Judy got up, picked up her chair, and moved around to Nick's side of the table.  
"You did good Fox, so you get a little prize." she said, placing her chair behind Nick and started to knead his shoulder.  
"Oh yeah," groaned Nick, "and hey, I think I'm getting a little prize for you too" he jeered, looking down at his towel.  
Judy leaned forward and nibbled on Nicks ear, "Let me finish my coffee, and we'll see what comes up." she whispered.  
Nick just groaned more and stammered, "You do that too much, and it'll be up and over!"

"Whew" gasped Judy, "I'm awake now." picking up a towel from alongside the bed.  
"Speak for yourself," stammered Nick, collapsing to his side of the bed, "Wake me at lunchtime."  
"Oh, come on Nick, we've got things to do around the place…" Judy started.  
Nick broke in, "Judy, Sunday, day of rest…"  
Judy continued, "Rest at night time pal, we only get one day a week to keep this place in order, so up you get." while throwing a towel at him.  
Nick began to mumble something about living under a bridge, but stood up and gave himself a good rubdown with the towel.


	3. Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor.

Midday  
Nick grabbed an old pair of house shorts from a chair near the bed, and pulled them on, thumbing the rear button over his tail, and pulling up the front zipper.  
Judy had put the white knickers and baggy T shirt back on, and was pulling up some sweatpants, flicking the elastic to allow her tail to pop through, giving it a little twitch.  
Nick sighed at the sight, then tossed the towel into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.  
"Hey, if you ever throw me out, I want dibs on that clothes basket," smirked Nick, "something to live in, and remind me of you.."  
"You foxes are just weird." replied Judy, heading out to the kitchen.

The day had started to warm up as Nick wiped his brow, loosening the first piece of alfalfa.  
He looked up as the side gate clanged shut, and saw Yax amble into the yard, carrying a small bag.  
"Hey dude, how they hangin'?" drawled Yax at Nick, "I got you some of my organic tomatoes I promised eh."  
Nick wiped his paws on his shorts, "Yax my hairy Bovid, thankyou, thankyou." He reached out to 'high four' Yax, but at the last second, Yax casually slipped his hoof sideways.  
"Heh, too slow bro!" he exclaimed, leaving Nick hanging..  
Yax brought his other hoof up with the bag and handed it to Nick.  
"Thanks Shaggy, Judy will love these." said Nick, taking the bag.  
"No, thank you dude, thanks for not given' me a hard time the other day, yah know?"  
"Yeah well, you just remember next time you take trash out to the dumpster, even if you're only out for a few seconds, you just gotta wrap something around yourself OK?, we don't want any reports of naked animals running around the streets." chided Nick.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that bro, thanks, but hey, when you cummin' back down to the 'Springs like?"  
"Ha, yeah, that one time with Judy was pretty funny, she wouldn't talk to me for a week after that." chuckled Nick.

A door creaked closed in the background as Judy stepped off the patio.  
"Hello there Yax," Judy said a little shyly, "Good to see you with some clothes on."  
"Oh hi there officer Hopps," responded Yax, "Like I'm real sorry 'bout that the other week 'n all, I wont let it happen again, promise."  
"That's all right Yax, oh and you can call me Judy here." said Judy, looking down at the ragged and torn denim shorts he was only just wearing.  
"Oh, yeah, like thanks 'n all, 'n hey, I brung yous' some of my organic tomatoes, well from me mom's place anyways eh."  
He continued, "Oh 'n thanks for the cool ear tag you gave me then, I dunno how, but its like cured that buzzing noise I always had in my head, kinda weird like, must be magic or something, eh?"  
Judy looked at the brightly coloured insect repellent tag, then across at Nick who was gritting his teeth trying not to laugh.  
Judy spoke quickly to avoid giggling herself, "I think it makes you look handsome, might attract another Yak maybe?"  
Nick turned around holding his muzzle.  
"Well yeah," began Yax, "That's what a couple of Llama's said down at the Spa the other day, then as they walked off, one of them musta told a real sweet joke, or somethin', 'coz as they walked out back, they were like laughing' real hard like. Woulda' liked to have heard that one, eh?"

Judy's voice chirped, suppressing a laugh as she asked, "Would you like a drink of something?, I mean we've only got carrot juice or water, but it's a warm day…?"  
"Oh yeah like, thanks n stuff like, just a bucket of water would be good ah, Miss Ho', ah, Judy, yeah." stumbled Yax, "'N then I'll, like have to head off back to the 'Springs for the late shift, eh."  
As Judy headed back to the laundry for a bucket, Yax leaned over towards Nick and said, "Hey Nick, you know that I know that this tag is an insect repellent clip right?, Like this is the 'Mister Greens' bug control tag for hangin' on grape and citrus type plants to keep away fruit fly, but when Judy gave it to me on Tuesday, I like felt she really believed it was just a pretty bauble to match the flowers in my hair you know?"  
Nick could feel his jaw dropping as Yax continued, "In fact I can see you use the same tags on those lemon trees you have in the back there."  
Nick looked around at the rear fence, and sure enough, there were a couple of the tags hanging on the branches.  
"Yeah like, normally I use Pyrethrum flowers 'cause they're more natural like, but when I looked at the tag, even thought I had to like read it backwards in a mirror, they use the same formulae on the tag and, oh; here she comes, like don't tell her I know eh dude?"  
Nick closed his mouth and glanced at Judy returning up the yard with a bucket.  
"Woah there thanks little miss 'J', It's like getting real warm now eh?"  
"Hey, not a problem Yax." said Judy handing the bucket to the Yak, who promptly stuck his snout in, and began slobbering up the water.  
"Aahhh, 'burp', woah, 'scuse me there folks, well hey, I better head back or Nangi's gonna wanna throw me in the mud pit again, n that's a real pain coz the mud takes weeks to break up and fall out my fur like, yah know?" handing the mostly empty bucket back to Judy,   
"Oh an Nick, you should pull up them alfalfa plants n put them in your compositor like, coz they're starting to go to seed, n if the beans start to drop and sprout, it'll take over your yard dude."  
"Right on it there Yax." replied Nick, finger gunning the Yak, his eyes catching the smirk growing on Judy's face.  
"Oh an' nice cauliflower you got goin' there Nick."  
"Yeah Yax, you know me, all green dew claws and stuff, say, you want some?"  
Judy's face started a small scowl at Nick.  
"Oh I couldn't, well OK, just a small head like, yeah thanks."  
Nick reached down and grabbed a white coloured curd, about the size of Judy's head, and snapped it off.  
Handing the cauliflower head to Yax, Nick assumed he would take it home to cook, but Yax lifted it up and bit off half of it, and began munching away.  
"Thanks guys," Yax mumbled, chewing the cauliflower. "I better go, be seein' yah, bye eh."  
The Rabbit and Fox watched the Yak close the side gate behind him, and climb onto a dilapidated looking bicycle, stuff the other half of the cauliflower in his mouth, and ride off down the street.

"You haven't told Bogo about your idea have you?" asked Nick, looking back at Judy.  
He handed the bag of tomatoes to Judy, looking at her ears drooping.  
For a second Judy's career flashed before her eyes, before turning to Nick and stammering, "I think I may have started the idea on Clawhauser, just to see how it would work, but I haven't said anything to the Chief yet."  
Nick raised an eyebrow and asked, "And now?"  
"I think I need a drink, maybe an iced tea?"  
A 'ding' sounded in the distance, causing Judy's ears to flick up.  
"Oh, oven's done." she said, turning and walking back down the yard.  
Nick watched her tail bob as she walked away, and with a suppressed giggle, turned back to finish pulling up the alfalfa.

Nick washed his paws in the laundry and wandered into the kitchen as Judy was putting away the last of the dishes.  
"Well there's a day we wont forget in a hurry." stated Nick.  
"I could barely hold myself back." replied Judy.  
Nick continued, "So now he thinks I'm the keen gardener, and you like brightly coloured baubles that smell of flowers."  
"Do you really think he believes that?" asked Judy incredulously.  
"Well, he actually told me he knew it was a bug tag, but thinks I set you up to give it to him." giggled Nick.  
"Oh my," replied Judy, "I'll have to straighten him out next ti……"  
"NO, no, no, no," countered Nick, stepping up to her, "We should let this ride, could be fun."  
"NICK, it makes me look stupid and…"  
Nick stepped forward to hold her shoulders, "Ah my little dumb Bunny, you…"  
Judy reached forward and grabbed Nick's crotch, "How would you like your 'cute' privileges revoked?"  
Nick stood bolt upright looking over Judy's head, "I'll be good Ma'am." he said in a higher pitched voice.  
Judy let go and reached both arms around Nick, "Ah, my dumb Fox." she giggled, "Hmm, you smell earthy," then added, "and sweaty, and 'composty', and maybe little bit Foxy in there somewhere?"  
Nick lowered his head and nuzzled the top of her head, "So should I shower, or do you like it?"  
"Oh shower, most definitely a shower." gagged Judy.


	4. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting around Zootopia, off to Dinner.

"Are we still going out for dinner?" called Nick from the bedroom.  
Looking up from a case file, Judy responded.  
"Well we don't have much here, so we'll have to go and get something.."  
"Yeah, I meant are we going to eat out, or get something and bring back?, wanna know what to wear?" reiterated Nick.  
"What, slick Nick has some 'ordinary' threads?" quipped Judy, "I thought everything Mr Cool owned was 'going out' style?" mocked Judy.  
Nicked walked into the room, adjusting his tie, "Just wondering if I'll need a jacket?"  
"You know, I wouldn't mind eating out as there's nothing on the TV tonight." mused Judy.  
"You still want Colonel Panda's creepy things?" asked Nick.  
"Well, that was more for you," replied Judy, "I mean I only want to try their Caesar salad, but I don't think I want to go up to Pack Street and eat there, you know."  
Nick contemplated for a second, "Yeah, I don't really feel up to dealing with the kids in that area tonight, not with a little Bunny next to me."  
"Humph, some hero you are, but yeah, not tonight, but I don't know if we want to go all the way down to Savanah Central?" wondered Judy.  
"How 'bout we go over to Harbour Street?" stated Nick, "we can pick and choose down on the Pier."  
"I'd like that, OK, I'll get my jacket as well." replied Judy, heading for the bedroom.

Jackets on arms, the pair stepped out onto the front porch, Nick pulling the front door behind him.  
The Sun was getting late in the afternoon, but not quite what you would call low in the sky, a light breeze had picked up from the South, still holding a little warmth, but the ocean effect would take over soon, swinging the wind more from the West and cooling.  
Walking out the drive way, Nick and Judy turned North towards Vole Gardens.  
Grass Street Station was only one block South, but would require a change at Little Rodentia to get to Harbour Street.  
Walking three blocks North to Vole Gardens put them on the 'Loop' direct to the Harbour, and the walk would help build up their appetite, so Judy said.  
After an afternoon working Judy's vegetable garden, Nick reckoned he already had an appetite.  
Since moving in together, both Nick and Judy relished the quieter pace of suburban living and although it seemed like further to travel, when Judy was in the Grand Pangolin Apartments, while actually in Savanna Central, they were six blocks away from the ZPD, near Troop Street Station.  
However, if Judy caught the Transit Line from there, it took her half way around Zootopia via Sahara Square to get back to Central.  
As such, Judy usually walked the six blocks to the ZPD.  
From Grass Street Station, it was only two stops to Central on either line.  
Before joining the ZPD, Nick seemed to stay at various places during the week, usually in the Downtown area, which was where he seemed to do most of his 'work' .  
This was even further away from the ZPD than Judy.  
Eventually, they thought, they might buy a car and enjoy the freedom that came with it, but while Judy already had a license from driving around the farm and Burroughs districts, Nick was a bit vague about ever having a license, and was used to being driven around by Finnick, or just walking.

The Loop train was usually just two carriages, with an extra carriage added during the rush hours.  
Normally, the Loop took twenty minutes to go around the five stops, which could mean a bit of a wait, but there was talk of getting another carriage to add to the spare, giving two trains at ten minute intervals.  
Fortunately, Nick and Judy only had to wait a few minutes until the train approached Vole Gardens from Walnut Street.  
Boarding a carriage and finding plenty of seats, the train took them out to the lower end of the Canal District before stopping at Lowland Drive, where a Brown Bear couple got off carrying a picnic basket from their day out.  
Moving on to Mangrove Avenue, the train stopped again, but no one got on or off.  
As the train moved off from Mangrove Ave, it crossed a small girder bridge that afforded the first good glimpse of the open water views approaching North Harbour.

A family of Otters, a Llama and a Caribou stood as the train squealed towards a stop, Judy and Nick then standing behind them.  
On the platform waited an old Grey Wolf, holding a lunchpail and tattered yellow oilskins, and beside him a pair of younger male Beavers with similar wet weather gear.  
"Doesn't look like they caught much today." said Nick as the carriage stopped at the platform.  
"Huh?" started Judy, not seeing much past the Caribou.  
"Looks like a trawler captain and his crew there, they don't usually get back till after dark." answered Nick, watching the boat crew step into the other carriage as Nick and Judy stepped down from theirs.

A couple of trawlers and an assortment of various sized yachts sat quietly among the piers, there being more spaces than boats.  
One pier had a line of variously sized buildings along one side, most emanating wisps of smoke from the kitchens within.  
As Nick and Judy walked down the path that led from the station, they could start to see the  
hoardings and sandwich boards for the different eateries and restaurants along the pier.  
Nick walked towards the boat side of the dock to get a wider view of the choice available.  
Judy being shorter simply walked along the terrace looking up at the various signs hanging from the path awning.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the restaurant.

"So, feeling like some fish today Judy?" quipped Nick, walking back under the overhang.  
"Not for me," she replied coldly, "I know this is a fishing village, but there are plenty of vegetarian mammals working around here, so I figure there should be a salad or vegie bar here somewhere."  
"How about Sushi eh?, bit of both worlds." countered Nick, stopping in front of a shop with a dragon shaped sign hanging from the awning.  
"Umm, I guess I could, but I was looking forward to something like a Caesar salad." responded Judy looking into the Sushi shop doorway.  
A Red Panda wearing a white smock and small white paper hat, worked behind the counter, his paws wielding a small bladed knife as he diced and prepared the various sushi ingredients.

"Hello, do you do salads?" called Judy, her head just in the door.  
The Panda looked up from his workbench behind the counter, glanced at Nick standing outside the front window, then back to Judy at the door.  
"Only rice salad or sushi, fish or no fish." answered the Red Panda in an odd accent.  
"Rice salad with lettuce?" continued Judy.  
"No lettuce, only seaweed, little coriander." retorted the Panda while making little chopping motions behind the counter.  
"You want lettuce?, you go salad bar, two shop down, corner boardwalk." the Red Panda continued, waving his knife in the direction of further along the row of shop fronts.

During the exchange, Nick had been looking in the window, as a juvenile panda in a yellow piped, purple silk dress, and a white apron was resetting a table in the corner of the shop.  
As Judy stepped back out of the doorway, Nick waved at the young female who quickly looked down, blushing in a way only another red furred mammal could notice, and headed back to the kitchen.  
The Panda Chef stopped chopping and stared straight at Nick, who quickly turned and followed Judy, as she headed further down the Pier, the chefs eyes following Nick.

The two mammals walked out along the pier, Nick's paw on Judy's shoulder, his dewclaw scratching the back of her neck.  
"I love the smell of bakeries." Judy oozed as they walked towards one, just in time to see the owner closing up.  
"Ohh." bemoaned Judy, watching the baker head into the back of the shop.  
"I'm actually surprised he was still here?" queried Nick as they began to walk off.  
"These guys usually start around two in the morning to have everything ready for opening time… maybe he has a partner for early morning starts?" continued Nick.

Rounding a Seafood bar, a large space appeared before them, Like a building had been removed, which as it turned out, was what had happened, now forming an alcove that had three shop fronts.  
The shopfront on the right hand side was actually some form of office, with the name 'Harbour Enterprise' gold leafed on the inside of the window, which had curtains drawn across behind.  
Opposite that was a 'Trinket shop', with all manner of brightly coloured objects in it's windows, and a couple of rotating stands with post cards and keychains, each side of the doorway.  
At the back of the recess was a row of miniature potted palms, some skinny flowerbeds overflowing with creepers and various different leafy plants, which turned out to be a wide variety of herbs.  
Finishing off the effect was an assortment of various tables and chairs.  
Behind the greenery was a doorway with supsended beads, and headed by carved wooden sign claiming, 'LIami's Salada'.  
The whole alcove was roofed by an arch of frames, covered with a translucent material which would give an airy feeling under daylight, but with the sun setting off the end of the pier, the effect was more like dusk in the Rainforest District.

Judy's eyes widened a little as she took in the greenery, and walked towards the entrance.  
Nick followed, sniffing the unusual aroma's emanating from the salad shop.  
Pushing through the draped beads at the front door, Judy saw glass covered display counters.  
Behind the displays were two young female Alpacas, one turned and smiled at Judy as she walked in.  
The second Alpaca turned toward the counter with a tray of sliced tomatoes, and froze momentarily as she spotted Nick follow Judy through the doorway.  
Nick spotted the hesitation, waved, and smiled at the female, while wrapping his other paw around Judy's shoulder, who smiled up at him, then looked back to the counters.  
A family of Goats that had been quietly bleating and munching away in a corner table, went quiet momentarily, but then continued on as before.

"Hello," stated the first Alpaca in a Parisian accent, "Would you like a menu?"  
"Huh, oh, do you make caesar salads?" asked Judy.  
The Alpaca looked at Judy, then to Nick, and back to Judy,  
"You want salad with, eh, 'protein'?" the Alpaca asked with a fixed stare.  
"Pro,?,OH, no, no," stammered Judy, "well, just an egg maybe?" she continued.  
"Platypus if you've got them!" stated Nick.  
The Goats stopped eating and both the Alpaca's froze staring at Nick, their eyes getting wider.  
Judy elbowed Nick in the hip, "Can't take you anywhere!" she grumbled at him with a half smile.  
Just then a curtain at the rear of the shop opened, and a Badger walked in with a tray of carrots and celery.  
"G'day luv's, the girls looking after yah?" said the Badger, finding a spot for the trays.  
"Lahela luv, could you go out back and bring up a bale of hay for us?, tah luv." continued the Badger.  
The second Alpaca looked from Nick back to the Badger, and hurried out through the curtain.  
"They would like.." started the first Alpaca.  
"No, just the Rabbit." broke in Nick, pointing a finger gun at Judy.  
The first Alpaca froze again momentarily, eyes looking back and forward between Nick and Judy.  
"C'mon Leena, what would they like?" urged the Badger, who then turned to Nick and Judy,  
"G'day, names Mable." continued the Badger, placing her paws on the counter top.  
"The girls are new," said Mable, looking at Nick, "We don't get too many carnivores in here, 'cept me of course," she looked across to Judy, "So, what were you after?"  
"I was looking for a caesar salad, but no fish." answered Judy.  
"That's alright luv, we can leave out the anchovy, I've got an extra salty soy seaweed based greek cheese if you want that bit of flavour." she hesitated for a second and looked at Nick then back to Judy, "Would you like egg in there?" she asked a little more slowly.  
The Alpaca stared at the Badger.  
"Oh yes, yes please." replied Judy.  
"OK, I actually do what I call my 'Caesar Deluxe', which is basically a range of extras like sliced carrot, bit of tomato and finely sliced capsaicin and onion if you like?"  
"That sounds good." replied Judy.  
"What size would you like?" asked the Badger, motioning up at the back wall where a series of plastic bowls ranged in size from a bit smaller than a cup, marked 'A', to a bowl that would have been suitable for Nick to use as a bath, marked 'J'.  
"Oh, ah, I think I'll have a 'C', I'm feeling pretty hungry tonight." giggled Judy.  
The Badger turned to the Alpaca, who was reaching under the counter for a bowl.  
"OK, Leena, you handle that for us?, and remember, three lettuce leaves into fours in a 'C'."  
Mable turned to Nick, "So handsome, what can we get for you?"  
Nick pulled Judy's shoulder just a little tighter into his hip and began,  
"To tell the truth, when we came out, I was kinda looking forward to seafood, but I wouldn't mind a side to go with it, so, do you guys actually cook stuff?" asked Nick cautiously.  
"Yes luv, got a range of grilled veggies, I can grill some cheeses, and we do the eggs of course, what would you like?" replied the Badger.  
"OK, I was thinking maybe caramelised onion, some sliced carrot, raw, and how about some thin mozzarella melted over a mushroom?" Nick looked the Badger in the eye with his best 'sly' grin.  
"That sounds like my lunch." winked the Badger back at him, "So you wanted seafood, how about shrimp?"  
"Well I noticed the Seafood bar outside has a special on boiled King Crab legs, so, I can eat outside if you prefer?" Nick stated quizzically.  
"Eat wherever you want luv, oh and if you like a bit of zing in your crab, you could ask Karl to boil them in chili water or curry water, whichever you want."  
"Sounds good."replied Nick.  
"You want your side in a 'B' or a 'C' honey?" finished the Badger as she walked to the register.  
Nick glanced up at the back wall and said, "Um, just a 'B' thanks." digging out his wallet.  
"OK, that's twenty three fifty so far, would you like something to drink?"  
Nick looked at Judy then back at the Badger,  
"Do you have root beer?" he asked the Badger, handing Judy a twenty, "I'm going next door.."  
"Two please." said Judy pulling out her clip, as Nick darted out the door.  
Mable returned from the drink fridge with a couple of small brown bottles,   
"That'll be twenty nine fifty all up." she stated, placing the bottles on the counter.

Judy paid, picked up the bottles, "So, it's OK if we sit outside?" she asked.  
"No worries hon, we'll find you." replied the Badger starting to sort bowls.  
Judy turned, but stepped aside as two Zebras trotted in.  
"Evenin' Mable." said one.  
"Evening boys, thought you'd be here soon." replied Mable to a pair of her regulars.

Judy continued past the Goat family and went outside, and sat at a table between two palm trees.  
Presently Nick rounded the corner with a rolled up paper package, and stepped over to where Judy was sitting.  
Taking his seat, Nick waved the lightly steaming package under Judy's nose, "Wanna try some chilli Crab legs?" he tempted, "Normally three for five bucks, but he threw in an extra little one for free."  
"Hardly," countered the Rabbit, twisting her head back from the offered wrapping, "Where are you going to fit all that?" she asked.  
"Well, if I don't finish it all, I could take it home and feed it to that lizard living behind the garden shed." answered Nick with a grin.  
"You shouldn't feed wild animals Nick, it just attracts more of them into the habitable areas."  
Judy quipped, "Might only be a small lizard to you and me, but if they make their way to Little Rodentia, they cause all sorts of problems.."  
"Aw, c'mon Judy, it's only a little lizard, and I think it might be pregnant." whined Nick.  
"PREGNANT !" Judy blurted, just as a Sheep walked past towards the shop, giving a sudden wide eyed look at Judy, before blushing a little and continuing into the salad bar.  
"Oh cheese and crackers." muttered Judy, sinking down to table top level, as Nick picked up on what happened and sniggered a bit.

About then, Mable stepped out through the door beads with a pair of bowls.  
"Here yah go Luv's, Caesar Special for you," she said placing the bowl in front of Judy, "And mushroom, cheese, onion and carrot for you." stepping around to Nick's side of the table.  
"Thankyou." said Nick and Judy, almost in unison.

Judy picked up her fork and did some exploratory probing around her salad, before stabbing an even collection of lettuce, tomato and onion, with a crouton on the bottom.  
"I like that she used red onion," Judy commented, rotating the fork, "Gives a good colour range to the meal." she finished, then popped the selection in her mouth.  
Nick sliced the mushroom into quarters and forked a piece to his mouth.  
Mid chomp, Judy's eyes got big momentarily attracting Nick's attention, before continuing to finish her mouthful.  
"Wow," she exclaimed, "this dressing has got some zing!"

The two Zebras reappeared through the shop door, and seated at a table opposite NIck and Judy, shortly followed by one of the Alpacas bearing what appeared to be a couple of 'G' sized bowls.

Nick proceeded to unwrap his crab legs, picking one up and studying it, before licking the joint end momentarily. He then nibbled on the end of it with his teeth, trying to pull a tendon out, but only managing to make the end of the leg flex up and down in front of his nose.  
Watching the animated leg perform in front of Nick's face made Judy giggle while chomping on her salad, until Nick decided to try a different approach by placing the leg sideways at the back of his mouth and slowly biting down.

The cracking sound made Judy stop mid bite, as a shiver ran up her spine, her eyes widening.  
At the same time, the Alpaca hostess was heading back into the shop, but missed a step and made a little "Eep" noise before darting in the door.  
A grin started to form at the corners of Nick's mouth as he moved the leg along and bit again, making another slow cracking sound as Judy tried to dig her claws into the metal topped garden table they sat at, her ears dropping completely behind her head.

The two Zebras sitting opposite had also stopped eating, and were looking across at Nick.  
While still watching Nick, one of them slowly stuck his muzzle back into his bucket sized bowl and brought out a large carrot, and with his lips, manipulated the carrot around until he had the thick end near his premolars and, while holding his lips open, bit down, making a crunching sound to rival Nick's.

Judy flicked her head around so quickly to look at the Zebra, that her ears wrapped themselves around her head.  
Nick pulled the leg from his mouth, closed his eyes and clamped his jaw while pulling a huge grin, bearing all his back teeth.  
After a couple of suppressed laughs through his teeth, Nick turned to the Zebra and said, "Touché good sir."  
The Zebra nodded in response, and continued chomping on the carrot, albeit now with his lips closed, although the crunching was still quite audible.  
"Gee Nick, are all males this competitive?' asked Judy, regaining some of her composure.  
"Sorry 'bout that carrots," he snickered a bit at the word and continued, "I guess we can't help ourselves sometimes."  
Having split the crab leg, Nick chewed his way along the shell, removing the meat from within.  
He refreshed his mouth with a swig of root beer before taking another quarter of mushroom with melted cheese.  
Judy also decided to take a drink, and in an attempt to be lady like, tried to draw her drink up via a straw.  
This proved to be a mistake as the soda fizzed in her small mouth, threatening to come out her nose.  
Nick clamped his paw over his mouth as Judy spluttered, grabbing a napkin.  
"Well, that's my entertainment for the night." Nick giggled.  
Judy fixed him with a steely glare "It may well be, Fox." she stated.  
Nick froze wide eyed at Judy, suspecting the implication of her statement, "Sorry Judy, shame on me, laughing at your expense, wont let it happen again." he abided.  
The two stared at one another a few more seconds, then both giggled together.  
Judy stole a glance towards the Zebras in time to see the second one dive back into his bucket of hay and lettuces.  
Judy removed the straw from her bottle of drink and took careful swig.

The Sun had set by now, but the sky was still ablaze with colours.  
Bright pink and orange streamers of high level cloud glowed against the deep red of the Western horizon, deepening to a dark purple beyond the zenith, with a few stars twinkling in the eastern sky.

Nick alternated between the onions, carrot sticks and crab legs, having finished the mushroom, with swigs of root beer between each mouthful.  
Judy continued through her salad with tentative sips from her bottle as she went.

Finally, Nick and Judy had finished, Nick re-wrapping the crab leg shells in the original paper and placed them in his bowel as Judy, having placed her fork in her now empty bowl, drank some more of her soda.  
"You wanna finish this form me Slick?" as Judy offered the still half full bottle of root beer, "Bit too sweet for me."  
Nick eyed the bottle for a few seconds, "Sure thing Fluff," he said, and took a claiming swig.

One of the Alpacas appeared at the door and tentatively looked out at Nick and Judy's table.  
Seeing the bowls in the middle and Nick lounging back in his chair sipping on a bottle, Leena ventured out to clear the table.  
she approached Judy's side of the table and stood momentarily, "Did you enjoy your salad?" she ventured.  
"Yes, thankyou," replied Judy, "Very nice."  
The Alpaca gathered Judy's bowl and an unused serviette, then turned towards Nick, "Di-did you enjoy your meal sir?"  
"Very nice darlin'." answered Nick trying his english accent and giving her a smile.  
Unfortunately, this bared his teeth a little, and the female Alpaca could be seen to visibly slow down in her reach for Nick's bowl.  
She looked away from Nick's teeth to grab the bowl, only to notice the pointy end of a crab leg sticking out of the wrapping paper, just where she was about to grab the bowl.  
She gave another little "Eep!" as before, then grabbed the bowl awkwardly, and carried it at arms length, back to the kitchen.

Judy was digging in her bag, looking for her phone to check the time, when the Badger appeared at the door.  
She paced over to the Zebras, "How we goin' Luv's?" she asked.  
"Good as usual." answered they taller of the two.  
"Here, I got you's a little something." she said, placing a pair of paper packaged sugar cubes on the table between them.  
"Ah, you know how to keeps us coming back, don't you Mable." whinnied the Zebra.


	6. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something from the Past.

Mable turned and walked over to Nick and Judy's table, "How was that?" she commented, pausing at their table.  
Judy answered, "Nice salad, and I loved those little bits of salty Fetta."  
Mable looked to Nick, who responded, "Nice mushroom." he paused a second then continued, "I think I might have scared the girls a bit?" he commented quizzically.  
"Oh poor things," began the Badger, "They've only been here a couple of weeks, came across from Europe on working visa's from my brother's cafe in Paris."  
Nick and Judy looked on with interest.  
"They're still coming to grips with, ah, certain mammals not wearing collars." she said somewhat embarrassed.  
"He told me things are getting fairly stressful over there now, what with all those Savanna Herds wanting to migrate North instead of South, something to do with the Pred Wars in the South East."  
Judy looked across at Nick, his ears just slightly going back as he glanced in a few different directions, until he looked at the Zebras, one of which had momentarily stopped chewing, whereupon Nick quickly looked back to Judy.  
Presently the Fox and the Badgers eyes met, the Badger saying, "Sorry 'bout that love, probably shouldn't have mentioned that.."  
Judy joined in with a nervous laugh, "No, no, it's alright, it's, um, it's a big world out there, with all it's problems an' stuff, heh, heh."  
Nick looked at the Badger, he sighed, "We've got it pretty lucky here I guess."  
"Oh yes it's great here." chirped the Badger, "I've been here four years now, came over from Blighty."  
"So what made you choose Zootopia?" asked Judy.  
"Well, an Uncle on my Father's side moved over here about twenty something years ago, and he had a daughter that was my age, and we used to be pen pals back home." answered Mable.  
"We kept writing for a few more years but, well you know, we were in our teens then, and what with school and males and the like, we sort of drifted apart."  
The Badger stood an stared into space for a second or two, reminiscing.  
"So, you're both locals then?" quizzed Mable changing the subject.  
"Well actually," Judy began, "I was brought up in Bunnyburrow, but I've worked in Savanna Central for a few years now, and Nick here was born somewhere around Docklands wasn't it?"  
Mable let out a small gasp then said, "Now I recognise you, you're that Rabbit officer Hop, or Hopps from the Police, that caught that Mayor Sheep, what's 'er name?!"  
Judy grinned and lolled her head, ready to fend off the praise people want to heap on her when they find out who she is, when Mable turned to Nick and said,  
"That means you're Nick Wilde!"  
Nick looked up, surprised that someone would show more interest in him from that case, when the Badger stated,  
"Nick Wilde, as in Nicky Wilde, from Happytown?"  
Nick suddenly had a worried look on his face as Judy looked across at him, with her ears at a quizzical angle.  
"Wow," he paused, "I haven't heard that name since it was bulldozed to expand Sahara Square." he said as he fidgeted with a bottle cap.  
"Nicky?" asked Judy, with a sly look growing on her face.  
"Well, that was the name my cousin, Honey, was raving about in her letters back to me, back when we were about eighteen."  
At mention of the name Honey, Nick made an odd gurgling sound and looked down at his edge of the table while his ears went completely flat.  
"Um, yes, well, that was a long time ago I guess, and oh, speaking of time, um, wow it's…"  
"Oh no, no way slick, I wanna hear all of this one!" commanded Judy, a grin growing across her face.  
"Oh heavens," exclaimed the Badger, looking at Nick, "I'm so sorry, I just didn't think, all caught up in my past there, I'm sorry, I best leave you two alone." as she backed towards the restaurant door.  
"So, Nicky?" pried Judy, "Another little piece in the Wilde jigsaw puzzle?"  
"Yeah, about that," said Nick, trying to put on a nonchalant face, "I'll have to tell you about it some day.."

The two got up from the table and headed back along the pier.  
Judy reached to hold Nicks paw and he gave a momentary flinch as her paw touched his, he took a deep breath, then reached back for her paw.  
"I tell ya' Carrots, you're slowly breaking down my defences." Nick choked.  
Judy swapped his paw to her other paw and nuzzled into his side, reaching around his hips.  
"It's not something painful is it Nick?" she asked.  
"Oh no, no, well, more embarrassing than anything." he replied, as they walked along.  
"Well, me and Honey was embarrassing, but everything else was a part of my life I'd rather forget, except Mom of course."  
They'd reached the end of the pier and were about to begin walking the path back to the train station, when there was a short 'toot', as the two carriages pulled away from the station.  
"Oh celery!" exclaimed Judy, 'Now we have to wait another twenty minutes." she cried.  
"You want to go back and have a coffee?" she asked.  
"I'll go back if you want one Carrots, but I've got to be up at six tomorrow, and if I have a cup this late, I'll never get to to sleep." replied Nick.  
"Nah, that's alright Nick, we can go sit in the station and talk." Judy responded.  
"Sure you don't want a coffee?" pleaded Nick, making to turn back to the Pier.  
"No way sunshine, I've got my suspect, and if you'll just follow me to the interrogation station, we have things to talk about.."  
Nick groaned.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Nick's past.

"OK, her name was Honey Mustel, but some time later she changed her name to Honey Badger, just one of the numerous odd things she did."  
The two sat in a corner of the station, well just a shelter really, huddled together with Nick's jacket around their shoulders.  
"Where to start?, it's a bit complicated now that I look back at it, but try this…"  
"You know where Downtown goes to the East River?"  
Judy nodded, laying her head closer to his chest as she did so.  
OK, well now on the other side of the river is Sahara Square, but it wasn't always like that."  
"By the time I was about eight or so, Dad hadn't worked for a few years, as the shirt factory he managed had closed down."  
"He tried numerous times to set up a suit shop, but could get financing as times where a bit hard then."  
"He and Mom used to argue a lot, and I'd go out the back door and walk along the closed shops that were down the street. I met up with some other males, and I tried hanging out with them, a Wolf and a Hyena, and sometimes there was a Boar with them."  
"But they were trouble, and a couple of times, they held me down and stole my pennies."  
Nick sniffed a bit and Judy snuggled in closer to him.  
"Anyway, where was I?, yeah, so all that area on the East side of the river was called Happy Town, what a joke, it was a slum even then. Turns out the Casino people wanted to extend Sahara Square right up to the river, and were buying up all the real-estate along the river."  
"Now my Grandfather on Moms side owned some buildings along there, including the apartment building we lived in, which he had given to her on her eighteenth birthday, saying if she worked it right, she would never have to work, other than managing and collecting the rent from the other three units in the building."  
"I don't know what Dad did before he met Mom?, probably working his way up through the shirt factory, but they got married just after she got the building, and a year later she had me."  
"Now, back when I was about six I guess, we had that big drought, which increased the price of cotton and flax, which put Dad's shirt factory out of business. That laid off many workers who lived around our area, so the only people with money, were the casino people."  
"So where does this Honey Badger come into all of this?" asked Judy.  
"Oh yeah," said Nick, "Her family lived a few buildings away, and her father was a works supervisor for a construction company, that was doing the expansion of Sahara Square."  
"This is what Mom and Dad used to argue about I think, 'cause I'd often hear Dad say, "If you can't beat them, join 'em".  
Nick went quiet for a few seconds.  
One of Judy's ears came up slowly as she sensed a change in Nick's breathing.  
"He, um," the words caught in Nicks throat for a second. "He got a job with the demolition crew."  
Nick paused and took another breath, "He'd only been there three weeks, when a wall fell on him, and killed him!" Nick sniffed and buried his muzzle into the top of Judy's head.  
"Oh Nick, Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would be like this." cried Judy, wrapping her arms around his chest, sniffing as well.  
After a few deep breaths, Nick continued, "Mom went all quiet after that, I mean she used to be a bit of a socialite in the area, but what with so many people losing their jobs and moving away, and then Dad dying, she just sort of went quiet."  
Nick stared at a patch of ground near their feet, then added, "But she doted on me, fussed and carried on, always saying 'work hard, and you can really be something', but I had no idea."  
I think Finnicks Dad, Finlay, tried to help out, Uncle Finny I used to call him, although he was probably trying to hit on Mom and impress her by coming around and trying to bond with me, but he used to drink, and the only thing he was good at was card tricks."  
"Finnick hated his old man, but, like father like son…"  
Nick paused again, unconsciously running his paw up Judy's shoulders and neck, to scratch her at the base of her ears.  
A contented purr emanating from under the jacket, followed by, "And Honey?"  
"Why, Miss Hopps, do I detect a note of jealousy there?"  
Judy's heads snuggled harder against his chest, while she wished she could unbutton his shirt and snuggle into his fur.  
"Alright, here goes." started Nick after a large breath.  
"Honey is a couple of years older than me, and had started hanging around with another of those gangs that used to be around."  
"By then I was hanging out a lot with Finnick, and he was showing me a few hustles that he was pulling off, mainly pinching material from the demolition areas, taking it across town and selling it to some of the other construction sites."  
"I think the foremen all figured what was going on, and would really haggle down our prices, I mean, when I look back on it, the amount of work we did, for the money we got, it would have paid better to get a job!"  
A giggle emanated from under his jacket, "So, crime doesn't pay, eh?"  
A claw worked it's way through the front of his shirt, through his fur, and poked into his skin as Judy added, "And Honey?"  
"Ok, ok, I think this is how it went, I was fourteen, she was sixteen, I think she figured she would have to be 'sexy' to hang out with the gang she was with, but had no experience."  
"I'd just started to take notice of girls, and she lured me into fooling around in an abandoned building away from where the gang hung out."  
I didn't really know anything, and she'd only read stuff in biology books, but eventually we did it."  
"What!, when you were only fourteen!" Judy exclaimed.  
"Meh, didn't seem that unusual back then, and starting to look normal these days." Quipped Nick, "I think there's a big gap between what's assumed as normal, and what really happens." he sighed.  
"It's just as well I couldn't get her pregnant, that would have been a disaster."  
"So she was your first love, eh?" jibed Judy.  
Nick hesitated, "She was sort of my first love after we had been intimate, but I was just a tool to her."  
"Eww Nick, that's gross." moaned Judy, jabbing him in the ribs.  
"What, oh sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to say, no, once she thought she knew what to do, I was dropped like a sack of carrots."  
Nick giggled a little, "There was one event that I look back on and giggle, one of the books she'd found was about positions and fellatio, so she comes to me and says, 'I want to suck on your thing', I just took one look at her teeth and ran."  
A gasping snorting sound emanated from under the jacket, followed by outright laughter, as Judy pounded on Nick's thigh.  
"Oh,Em,Goodness!" teared Judy, "I bet Benji would love to hear that one, he,he,hee."  
Nick pulled the jacket back and glared at the Rabbit as she pawed tears from her eyes.  
"Not one sound Fluff Butt." scowled Nick, "Or the only word I'll have for you is roadkill."  
Judy stopped mid laugh and glared straight back at Nick, "That is not funny Nick, you don't ever say that, even in jest!" her eyes frowning, but starting to tear, "Ike was a great brother to me, we used to play cops and robbers together," she sniffed, "It was just a chase scene, and in the excitement, he just never saw that taxi."  
Nick knew he had stepped over the line as the words fell from his mouth, but it was too late.  
Judy had told him about her late brother after they been called to a similar incident in Tundra Town, and seen the remains of what they thought was a young white Mink.  
It was hard to tell, and Judy had immediately run back to the cruiser and gone into convulsions, what with Rabbits not being able to regurgitate.  
Some serious questions were asked regarding her suitability to stay on the force, but with all her other abilities, Bogo had pulled a few strings and allocated her to 'traffic control', should her and a partner get called to another 'messy' accident.  
Nick reached out to her with both paws, cradling her head and pulling her towards his chest.  
"I'm sorry Judy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it, it just slipped, I didn't mean it, come here."  
"Well, OK, I'm sorry too," she sniffed, "I wouldn't tell anyone stuff that you want to keep, let alone Clawhauser!"  
Nick kissed the top of her head, and pulled the jacket back around them.  
Presently, there was a toot from uptrack, and the train light appeared around the bend in the distance.  
Another clattering sound could be heard behind them, and the two Zebras trotted up to the platform.  
The tall Zebra saw the two smaller forms under a jacket in the corner, and turned the other way, as the train began squealing to a stop.

Nick and Judy had the rear carriage to themselves as it pulled away from Harbour Street Station.  
"So," started Judy, "It wasn't that hard to talk about your past, was it?"  
NIck looked at the Rabbit with a bemused expression, "What, apart from the yelling, crying, embarrassment and hugging?, OK, I didn't mind the hugging."  
"You know what I mean Nick, it's good to have everything out in the open, see?" replied Judy.  
"We're both grown ups, we've had experiences, learnt about life and so on," she went on, "I mean, look at you, you're nearly eight years older than me, you've probably had a few girlfriends, maybe some one night stands."  
Nick cringed, and came back, "Yeah, yeah, lots of girls, and romances, wild parties and all that stuff, but then I met you, and I've grown up." He gave her his sly look and she looked back with big dreamy eyes.  
"So, Fluff, tell me all of your galavanting history in all it's gory detail, all those young Bucks, farmyard romances and everything.." he probed.  
Leaning on his arm, she looked up with her big dreamy eyes and said,  
"You're my first Nick."  
Nick's eyes widened like saucers, he stammered, "But, , you, , twenty four, , rabbit, , breed like, , WHAT?"  
Nick couldn't string a sentence together and paused, before trying again, "Wow!, How?"  
"I guess I was just driven," responded Judy, "When I finished college, I just had this little fear that I wouldn't be accepted into Police Academy, Even though I majored in Sociology, so I looked into nursing."  
Nick was feeling a little overwhelmed, then Judy continued, "I did a year at Zoo-U, doing nursing until I realised I wasn't too keen on the sight of blood, how's that for ironic?, and by then I was twenty, and still had to wait another year before I could apply for the Academy, so what with the blood thing and all, I thought, If I'm going to end up working on the farm, I want to be able to improve things, so I started doing Botany, with side streams of Hydroponics and Genetic Engineering."  
Nick realised he was sitting there with his jaw open, and then for good measure said, "Wow", again.  
"But if you really want to hear something ironic, the next year I was going to do 'Plant Toxicology!" she giggled.  
"Imagine, the moment I caught Weasleton and saw those Midnicampum Holicithias bulbs, I would have thought of Uncle Terry, and had the case half solved!"  
Nick went back to staring with his jaw hanging open again.  
"Anyhow, long story short, by the time I had finished the first two courses, I was twenty three, applied for the Academy out of due course, and was accepted."  
Nick stared for a few seconds more before shaking his head and starting, "After doing all that, why the hell would you want to become a cop?"  
"What do you mean?" Judy asked.  
"I mean that with all these diploma's and stuff, shouldn't you be working somewhere making the big dollars?" Nick stated incredulously.  
"Nick, nearly half of each litter does those courses, there's not that many jobs to go around,  
half of them end up working at BugBurger, and the other half end up back at the farm pulling weeds."  
Nick sat back dumbfounded before saying, "I know a security guard who tried to join the force, and I conned him into telling me everything about the entrance exam, and then I crammed for two weeks, just so I could get in."  
"What do you mean Nick, you're a clever fox?" stated Judy.  
"No Carrots, Sly Fox, not clever fox, remember I started hustling when I was twelve, and I left school when I was fifteen. I admit, I was enjoying school, was passing and everything, but I needed the money to help Mom. I guess Finnick didn't help either, I'd want to go back and do a few classes, and he'd say things like, 'What the hell you want to waste your time back there, when you're already making money with me', I tried studying at night but, hustling's hard work, by the time we'd finished and I'd gone and bought some groceries to take home, I was beat."  
Judy looked up at Nick with a compassionate look in her eye, and then ruined it by saying, "So you really are my dumb Fox?"  
A flash of expression ran across Nick's face, but was quickly covered, "Not funny Judith."  
Judy cringed, she knew now that she'd stepped over the line, and Nick using her correct name confirmed it, "I'm sorry Nick, I guess that didn't lighten the moment…"  
Nick squeezed her a little closer and nuzzled into the top of her head, "You Bunnys, so irrational.."


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home for the night, and to bed.

The train squealed to a stop at Walnut Street Station.  
The Zebras and a Lioness holding a cub, stepped out of the front carriage and headed for the over-walk that went across to Sousten Station, for the Central line.  
Nick and Judy could have got off, walked to Sousten, caught another train to Grass Street, and walked home, but the combined walk was about equal to the walk home from Vole Gardens plus waiting for another train at Sousten.

Visitors could never figure why the two line systems didn't join, until they were told the fact that the Inter State line that went out past BunnyBurrow, was a high speed line with a different track gauge.

The two sat quietly as the train made it's journey on their final leg, pulling up at Vole Gardens.  
It was almost half past nine, as they stepped off the carriage, but stopped suddenly as a uniformed Weasel ran past them carrying a lunch pail.  
Watching the Weasel's progress towards the front carriage, they saw a similarly uniformed Rhino climb down from the drivers cab, Judy's ears catching the Weasel saying, "Sorry Rod, got a bit caught up.."  
The train was empty, the Rhino watched the Weasel climb up into the cab, turned and made a "humph" noise, then plodded off towards the exit.  
Nick and Judy, now wearing their individual jackets, wandered towards the exit, paw in paw, Judy leaning in under Nick's elbow.

It was well and truly dark now, the cool breeze that was blowing down at the Pier was much lighter here inland, and didn't have that crisp edge to it.  
There was a clunking rattle as the train pulled away, and soon the only noise was the sound of their footsteps, which in itself was barely audible.  
Judy's ears twitched as a pet gecko made little chirpy noises at them from behind a fence.  
This enticed a hissing noise from a Monitor on the other side of the road, Judy looking around the front of Nick, but was relieved to see it also was behind a fence.

Another ten minutes, and they were walking up their drive, Judy fishing in her bag for the keys.  
"Don't know about you Fluff, but I'm beat, and I've gotta be up at six." Nick stopped and stood motionless for a second or so as Judy was unlocking the door, she turned in time to look at him, her ears going at an angle.  
"What's up Nick?" she asked.  
"Dunno, just had a weird feeling about something, like it had happened before, you know, ah, déjà vu or something..?" as he stood there.  
"Wouldn't be that you mentioned having to get up at six again, less than an hour ago?" asked Judy.  
"Oh," he paused, "Well, I must be beat then, better go to bed, gotta be up at six tomorrow, don'cha know."  
Judy giggled as they went through the door, and headed for the bathroom, "Dibs." she called over her shoulder.  
"I'm good Carrots, no rush." said Nick as he wandered into the Kitchen.  
He looked over to the 'office' alcove, seeing the laptop there on charge, "Not tonight my MuzzleBook fans, I need some sleep." he muttered as he headed for the refrigerator.  
Licking his lips as he replaced the Carrot juice carton back in the fridge, he was greeted with flushing sounds from the bathroom, as he headed for the bedroom door.  
Judy emerged and was heading out of the bedroom as Nick came in, as they passed, Nick batted her paw saying, "Hobre Nicki tags his partner and steps into the ring, the crowd goes wild, yaaaay."  
He heard the laptop chime open as he started to brush his teeth.

Nick was just pulling on some green boxers as Judy came back into the room, "Anything out there on the big world web?" he asked.  
"Nah, just checking mammail, Clawhauser has sent through our rosters, I've got weapon retraining next week, Francine Pennington is going on migration leave, and a reminder that we have to change our login passwords again before next month."  
"Again?, I only did that last month, now I've got to think of something, and then be able to remember it." complained Nick as he lay back on the bed.  
Judy finished pulling a t-shirt on and frowned at Nick, "Really Nick, I've looked at you clue sheet, it says 'best friend, month', so let me guess, this month it's 'JUDY03', and next month it'll be 'JUDY04'?"  
"I might have a different best friend next month." stated Nick.  
She threw a pillow at him.  
Judy climbed in beside Nick, pulling up just a sheet, if it got cooler during the night, she could pull the duvet up as well.  
She rolled on her side, reaching out to Nick and ran her paws up his chest.  
Nick pulled his paws from behind his head, and clapped them twice in front of him.  
The lights went out.  
He laid a foreleg sideways and Judy pulled closer, laying on the limb and nuzzling into the side of his chest as she continued to run her paw up and down his brisket, searching out his small nipples.  
"You know Nick, " she began quietly, "When we first started to get intimate, there was something else that I did back then..."  
Nick made a sort of agreeing, gurgling sound, and Judy continued, "Well, since I was about nineteen, I had been taking hormone suppressant medication, which helped me study, and sort of took my mind off Bucks, you know, and well, after we met I figured, I've basically done all the study I need to, and we can't get pregnant, so I've stopped taking them."  
She propped herself up on an elbow, looking towards Nick in the dark, and continued, "but now I've been thinking…"  
A snoring sound emanated from Nick about then and Judy stopped and stared towards him in the darkness, presently Judy reached down and pulled the sheet up to him as well.  
He snuffled, and continued to snore.  
"Ah my sly Fox," Judy whispered to herself laying back down on his chest, "MY sly fox," she emphasised.  
"Next time," she snuggled deeper, "next time."  
And fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt easy when I started, even though it took me more than two months to write it!  
> It started to feel a bit of a chore towards the end, so I was hoping that I was starting to get over Zootopia.  
> No such luck, I've probably got another two sitting in the back of my head.  
> So much for moving on with my life...
> 
> All the locations were derived from the Zootopia Railway track plan.
> 
> I haven't read many other stories here, so some ideas may diverge, who knows, some might sound the same?  
> I just wrote this from the heart with minimal research.  
> RT.


End file.
